Pedir un deseo
by Basthest
Summary: Emma, después de dar un paseo, un día como otro cualquiera, tiene la necesidad de plasmar sus sentimientos por escrito sin tener en cuenta cuán poderosa es la magia. Relatos one-shorts semi poéticos con mucho SwanQueen (o todo lo que se pueda)
1. La pluma es más poderosa que la espada

Nota:

Emma y Regina, como personajes de OUAT, me conceden amablemente su aparición en este breve, pero creo que intenso, relato.

Iba a empezar mi andadura en el swanqueenismo con un fanfic más largo, pero la inspiración hizo de las suyas la otra noche y no tuve más remedio que seguir sus indicaciones.

Para Z y su lunar, casi tan sexy como la cicatriz de Lana Parrilla, y para Oli y sus extensos e hilarantes correos.

Pd: como sugerencia se puede escuchar de fondo, de la BSO de OUAT, la pista: _Hope will return_

Vídeo-resumen en youtube: watch?v=lrodpLqeMFw

Espero que os guste :)

* * *

_El mar mece la bahía de Storybrooke. _

_Estoy en el castillo-fortaleza de Henry._

_¿Dónde estás tú?. _

_Este castillo que has construido a tu imagen y semejanza, donde contemplo todo lo abarcable del paisaje que la bahía, bosque y puerto ofrecen._

_Y nada más. Y nadie más. ¿Así te sentías tú? ¿Sola, desamparada y olvidada?_

_El haz de luz del faro aparece y desaparece. Quiero ser como esa luz. Quiero ser la que te guíe. Quiero iluminar tu tristeza y dar brillo a tu esperanza, que espero sigas conservando, además de otra cosa muchísimo más importante: el amor._

_El amor que sigue aguardando en el fondo de tu corazón, y sé que sigue ahí porque yo lo siento. Tu corazón, Regina, me llama._

-¡Regina!-, exclamé. Me sorprendí a mí misma cuando la vi. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí, de pie, observándome?

-Señorita Swan-, saludó, -no la hacía escritora. ¿Tengo que subirle el sueldo por pluriemplearse?-, dijo enarcando una ceja.

-No… sólo... anotaba cosas…-, balbuceé.

-Si publica sus memorias no dude en dejarme una copia. Me vendría muy bien para que la chimenea prenda fuego cuando se acerque el crudo invierno de Maine-, ironizó.

-Como siempre tan simpática-, afirmé.

-¿Acaso me va a decir que tiene entre manos señorita Swan?-, preguntó, o más bien afirmó que el contarle lo que escribía era más una obligación que una mera petición.

-Puede-, dije escueta.

-¿Puede?-, replicó desafiante.

-Algún día-, dije risueña.

-¿Y por qué no me lo enseña ahora si puede saberse?-, volvió a contraatacar.

-¿Por cuestiones de privacidad?-, contesté como si fuera algo lógico.

-Tu privacidad termina cuando escribes algo sobre mí-, dijo señalándonos para remarcar sus palabras.

Ni siquiera tuve tiempo a preguntarme cómo había podido suceder cuando las dos contestamos al unísono: magia.

Miré el boli, miré el papel. En cuanto puse el nombre de Regina, éste dejó marca… como una señal indicativa para que ella viniera a encontrarlo… a encontrarme.

-¿Sabes lo que hay escrito?-, pregunté curiosa.

-No-, dijo escueta.

-Deja que pruebe una cosa y te lo doy-, prometí mirándola a los ojos.

-Está bien señorita Swan, le concedo una frase más-, dijo como si me hiciera un favor.

Me puse en pie y me acerqué lo suficiente para dejar que viera cómo escribía pero no el contenido, que fue el siguiente:

_Tu corazón, Regina, me llama_, recalqué.

_El mío ya te pertenece y me encantaría sellar estas palabras con un beso_.

Tenté a la suerte. Invadí el espacio personal de Regina. O el experimento salía desastrosamente mal, o mágicamente bien. Ella sujetó mi barbilla con un dedo. Nuestras miradas se encontraron. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

-Podía hacer que mil reinos se doblegaran ante mi poder, ¿y ahora soy yo la que debe rendirse ante tu presencia? Jamás-, pronunció con la misma soberbia que lo hubiera hecho siendo la reina malvada.

-Nadie ha hablado de rendición Regina-, sonreí, -aunque aún no hemos llegado ni a la cama…-, susurré lo más tentadora posible.

-Esperando que la bese, tal y como dice su relato, ¿y osa desafiarme señorita Swan?-, dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

-Siempre-, repliqué algo altanera observando su preciosa boca.

Regina posó su mano en mi mejilla y yo la atraje por la cintura para poder fundirnos en el beso que se me había concedido.

_Cuando nos separamos Regina, pensé que tarde vería lo que tu mirada clamaba, pero por fortuna con un beso despertaba, y hasta el fin así sería, ya que los cuentos siempre concluían que el amor todo lo conquistaría_.


	2. El despacho

**Aviso: **Contenido para mayores de 18

Nota:

Emma y Regina, como personajes de OUAT, seguirán concediéndome amablemente su aparición en esta especie de "continuación" del relato anterior y, para no repetirme, en todas las que suba a partir de este momento, ya que quizás esto acabe siendo una serie de relatos cortos.

Pd: como sugerencia se puede escuchar de fondo, de la BSO de la película Loving Annabelle: _Something always_

* * *

He terminado el papeleo.

De pie, de espaldas a la puerta, me quito las gafas que uso para leer y las dejo encima de la mesa.

Aprieto suavemente con mis dedos la sien.

Sus manos se entrelazan con las mías y me dejo masajear.

Me dejo hacer y descanso mi cuerpo sobre el suyo.

No debería, pero es como una necesidad, ansiada por una fibra de mi ser escondida, que hace que reclame a su amada mucho antes de saber que lo sería.

Amada que reclamó mi presencia por medio de una magia que ella desconocía, aunque decir que aún no la controlaba todavía sería más exacto.

_Dulce Emma que un día mi nombre transcribiste para dedicarme profundas palabras y tiernos besos. Aquí está tu reina._

_Tanto esfuerzo dedicado a intentar culpar, perseguir y matar a tu madre, cuando fue la mía la que, desde un principio, me lo arrebató todo y, a pesar de eso, quizás hasta le deba el haberme llevado hasta aquí._

_Si no hubieran sucedido los acontecimientos de ese modo, si no hubiera ido detrás de tu madre, no hubiera lanzado la maldición. No te habría conocido, y ¿qué sería entonces de mí sin ti?_

_A veces no me reconozco cuando escribo._

_Si el amor es una debilidad, el que yo tengo por ti encima me vuelve vulnerable, predecible y manejable._

_Yo, que he sido temida y odiada a partes iguales, ahora soy amada y deseada como nunca antes._

_¿Qué me has hecho Emma Swan?_

_¿Tanta pasión le pusiste a ese breve texto para que yo cayera prendidamente enamorada de ti?_

_No. Mis sentimientos estaban ahí desde hacía mucho._

Mi corazón se desboca, como uno de mis adorados caballos.

¿Cuánto hace que tus manos han dejado de realizar ese certero masaje para pasar a contonearse por mis curvas, apretarme los senos y asentarse en mis nalgas?

¿Cuándo has dejado que tus besos continuaran el camino comenzado por las manos?

¿Cómo hemos terminado tumbadas encima de la mesa del despacho, mis gafas tiradas y la ropa desperdigada?

¿Dónde va a llegar tu fogosa boca seguida de tu impetuosa lengua?

¿Para qué me lo pregunto si ya se la respuesta?

Por tortura se deberían tener tus movimientos, que en estos precisos momentos hacen que contonee las caderas con frenesí, hasta otorgarte un gutural sí, que nunca será suficiente para saciar a Emma Swan, mi amante ardiente y exigente.


	3. Ellas

Nota:

Henry, y por cortesía de OUAT, parece ser el más indicado para continuar este sinsentido poético

* * *

**Almudena Guzmán: **_Usted_

_Ahora,  
ahora que nos pitan envidiosos los cláxones de atrás  
porque no paramos de besarnos en el cruce,  
es cuando le tengo verdadero miedo  
y me planteo si no será mejor  
-aún estás a tiempo-  
huir de sus ojos como quien huye del atasco,  
porque usted me vuelve loca._

* * *

Ellas sí que me volverán loco.

Ellas, que creen ilusas que aún no me entero de las cosas, de lo que pasa por casa, de lo que sienten y de lo que expresan.

Ellas, que se miran con devoción, con anhelo y adoración.

Ellas, que parecen dos colegialas, haciendo que una sea más cría que yo y la otra más dulce de lo que nunca había visto en mis tiernos diez años.

Ellas, que se besan a escondidas, por temor a ser reprendidas por una masa enfurecida con antorchas encendidas.

Ellas, que lucharon diariamente contra el temor de lo desconocido, buscándome en Nunca Jamás porque yo era su niño perdido.

Ellas, que regresaron victoriosas, sobre todo de la que nadie se lo esperaba y a la cual alabaron su valentía como si fuera una heroína de mis cuentos.

Ellas, que empezaron a citarse diariamente, después de que una de mis madres le pidiera mágicamente por escrito un beso a la otra.

Ellas, de las cuales no podría estar más orgulloso, me están criando, educando y transmitiendo todo lo mejor de ellas.

Ellas, dejando atrás muchas capas de invisibilidad que dificultaban el que estuvieran juntas, han podido superar todos los obstáculos porque siempre, siempre, siempre han sido el verdadero amor, la una para la otra.

Ellas, que se han odiado y amado a partes iguales.

Ellas, que aprendieron a compartir, a convivir, a formar la que hoy es nuestra familia.

Ellas, que son mis madres.

Ellas, queriendo que sea yo el que finalice este relato, en el día de hoy les otorgo las alianzas que enlazan sus destinos.

Ellas, después de todos los avatares, por fin tienen su, y mi, ansiado colorín colorado, de este cuento que se da felizmente por finalizado.


	4. Proclamo lobuno

Nota:

Ruby, con el carácter que le caracteriza, reivindica su aparición pasando por encima de OUAT xD

* * *

Nunca me gustó la reina malvada. Nunca.

Siempre velé por Blancanieves. Siempre.

Aullar es bailar con la luna.

Reír, besar, amar y volver aullar. Un vals que dura sólo cuatro tiempos y es preciso repitiendo los movimientos.

Aullar de felicidad, eso es lo que espero, al igual que aullé el día que besé a Belle, aunque el momento era completamente diferente.

Ahora será un aullido protector.

Aullaré por una niña de la magia proveniente, con la luna como testigo de que seré su defensora a ultranza.

Dos mundos se han unido. Dos realidades. La luz y la oscuridad fusionadas en una niña que trae el sosiego. Junto con su hermano mantendrán la paz en los dominios de sus dos madres: lo que queda de un reino, bosque incluido, y un pequeño pueblo recluido de miradas ajenas.

La hora se aproxima, la niña se impacienta y sus madres la presentan.

Larga vida a la niña de cabellos dorados y ojos almendrados.

Larga vida a la princesa Emma cuyo valor siempre será respetado.

La ironía que ahora juega conmigo me hace decir que, tal y como he dicho, nunca me gustó la reina malvada. Nunca. Pero esa reina murió y, ahora, lo que sí he de aclamar es un: larga vida a la reina Regina, cuyo corazón recuperó el amor olvidado.

Mi aullido desgarra el cielo estrellado.

Mi aullido proclama leales servicios a sus majestades de Storybrooke y el Bosque Encantado.


	5. Libros

Nota:

La buena de Belle, con su verdadera personalidad recuperada en OUAT, ha querido dejarnos unas palabras

* * *

Me encanta observar, profundizar y vivir la magia que transmiten los libros.

Tanto en lúgubres castillos, en la biblioteca del pueblo, como en mi casa, he pasado mi vida rodeada de libros.

Volcada en ellos, viviendo de sueños y cumpliendo unos pocos, aunque desde hace unos meses estoy viviendo todas las aventuras y locuras que me dejé por el camino, y ninguna estaba publicada en los libros.

Exceptuando la etapa cuando volví a ser Lacey, mi destino siempre ha querido que, por una circunstancia y otra, llevara a mano un libro.

Destino que hizo de las suyas para iniciar una relación con una mujer que tenía más de loba que de caperucita, por lo que nuestra historia, poco usual, tampoco se cuenta en los libros.

Como buena bibliotecaria le otorgo un presente para la niña de cabellos dorados y ojos almendrados con el que hará viajar su imaginación. Y para eso, nada mejor que un libro.

Libro de cuero raído y hojas ajadas, como los que suele disfrutar Emma, adornado con un lazo de satén rojo, el color favorito de Regina.

Luego su tía Ruby y yo nos encargaremos, cuando se haga mayor, de que sueñe, disfrute y experimente lo que no está escrito en los libros.


	6. El largo camino a casa

Nota:

Se cita el libro _20.000 leguas de viaje submarino_ del visionario Julio Verne.

Lisa Simpson, de Los Simpson de toda la vida, me ha prestado una frase de tantas que menciona en la serie.

Los hechos transcurren una vez rescatado Henry de Nunca Jamás pero, sobre todo, después de admitir a Neal (como animal de compañía) en el barco de Hook para regresar a Storybrooke. Neal/Baelfire pertenece a OUAT y, por cansino, he tenido que dejar que plasme, aunque sólo un momento, sus pensamientos.

* * *

Magullado pero a salvo en el Jolly Roger, que volvía a acogerme como si jamás hubiera abandonado el navío.

Esos días sólo tenía ganas de estar con Henry, de retomar mi papel de amigo más que de padre. Al menos con él podía recuperar el tiempo perdido, porque lo que era con Emma ya no había mucho que hacer.

Dije que la quería, y al menos por mi parte era cierto, pero su "y yo a ti también" se desvaneció, igual que lo hice yo hace unos meses por el portal interdimensional.

Mi orgullo seguía herido, aunque en el fondo ya sabía que, más que por un teórico y latente sentimiento, lo había dicho por inercia, por si podía hacer un último esfuerzo para no ser engullido por el vórtice de la judía mágica.

La cobardía parece hereditaria y he perdido a una mujer fabulosa por no estar a la altura de las circunstancias. Ahora sólo queda que deje que me encargue, a medias con ella, de la educación de Henry.

Aunque ese tema también he de hablarlo con Regina, la cual no deja de lanzarme miradas de odio infinito por si soy una mala influencia para su pequeño y por si vuelvo con Emma.

Le pregunté al chaval, antes de que mi particular Cenicienta me diera calabazas, qué era lo que le gustaba a su madre. Tenía que haber sospechado algo cuando mi hijo contestó que, además de los cómics, el chocolate con canela y su cazadora de cuero roja, adoraba las manzanas.

Que irónico. La hija de Blancanieves enamorada de la malvada madrastra. Porque lo está. No me lo ha confesado, pero ni falta que hace. Se nota a leguas, quizás hasta llegue a las 20.000 de viaje submarino de lo que parece más que evidente. Como se suele decir: se palpa en el ambiente.

Emma procura ser dulce, comprensiva y atenta. No parece ni querer ni poder evitarlo. Es muy gracioso cuando cuenta hasta diez para no discutir algunos asuntos, mientras que Regina, como diría Lisa Simpson es: _como un acertijo encerrado en un enigma, encerrado en un chaleco_.

No conozco a la mujer que se esconde detrás de la que, en su día, fue la reina del Bosque Encantado, y no sé si arriesgará una vez más por intentar confiar en el amor y en lo que le dicta su escondido corazón, y de otra cosa no estaré seguro, pero si hay algo que le pueda notar a Regina es que Emma no le es para nada indiferente.


	7. Final feliz

Como dicen en la película _Sr y Sra Smith_: "los finales felices son historias sin acabar", pero esta historia debía terminar de alguna manera.

Quizá no haya salido todo lo bien que esperaba, pero para darle un bonito toque he hecho un acróstico con la palabra SwanQueen.

Para ambientar aconsejo escuchar de fondo la canción: _From past to present_ de la BSO de Skyrim.

* * *

**S**torybrooke no aparecía en mis mapas. No aparecía en mis planes. Cuando dejaba Boston, lo más lejos que llegué un día fue a

**W**estbrook, pero eso no importa ya.

**A**quí estamos. Aquí nos encontramos. Aquí nos comprometemos.

**N**ada impide lo mucho que nos queremos.

**Q**ueda el odio para el olvido. Quedan las batallas para conmemorarlas. Quedan las anécdotas para contarlas.

**U**ne lo que nadie puede desunir. Une alianzas. Une lazos mágicamente intangibles, físicamente palpables. Une su boca con la mía la que antaño fue

**E**nemiga pasando a ser persona non grata, conocida, procuradora de eventos en bancos del puerto, amiga y acabó siendo algo más que mi amante furtiva.

**E**n el día de hoy, bajo la protección de este manzano que, al igual que nosotras, un día dará nuevos frutos, damos un

**N**uevo comienzo a nuestras vidas.

* * *

¡Larga vida al SwanQueen! ^.^


End file.
